Désir pour un être cher
by mag
Summary: Maguy est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard, pourtant, elle a une longue liaison anec Rogue. Chapitre 4: Rogue pique une petite crise, rien de bien méchant, pour l'instant ! Un review min. please!
1. Default Chapter

Bon, ben salut !!! Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Maguy Ttristesse  
  
Prologue  
  
Voldemort poursuivait son règne et il avait deux cible ; les Potters, et les Tristesse. Ces deux familles très proche du professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il vient de tuer les Tristesse, mais, à son grand étonnement, la petite Tristesse n'était pas là, son ancienne dulcinée avait-elle abandonner son enfant pour la sécuritré de celle-ci ? Sincérement, il s'en foutait, il n'avait que de l'avertion envers cette femme qui n'avait pas voulut de lui, cette fillette, Maguy, à ce qu'il avait entendu, aurait pu être la sienne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la sienne, c'était SA fille. Sa relation avec Mira Tristesse avait continué jusqu'à ce que le mari de Mira, Danny, se doute de quelque chose. Enfin, c'était ce que Mira lui avait dit. Donc, Voldemort se trouvait sur le chemin de la maison des Potter. Le reste ? Vous le connaisez que trop bien, mais, pour la petite Maguy Tristesse, voulez-vous en savoir plus ? Voilà ce qui se passa.  
  
Dumbledore étant le parrain de Maguy, et comme ses parents était mort, il se fit un devoir de la garder avec lui. Le meurtre s'était passé il y a quelque jours, deux jours, pour être exacte. Mira l'avait déposé le matin même de son assassina en disant que c'était la fille de Voldemort et d'elle- même, mais qu'elle n'aimait plus cet espèce d'assassin. Qu'elle reviendrait la chercher. Mais, elle n'était pas revenue, elle était morte. Il l'avait gardé, il l'avait élever dans Poudlard. Elle n'avait pour amis que les professeurs et comme confident que les centaures de la forêt interdite. Elle avait pleuré avec Mimi Géniarde, elle avait rie avec Chourave mais, elle avait son deuxième père, Dumbledore. Étonnament, elle avait une étroite relation avec le maître des Potions, Severus Rogue. Quand elle était toute petite, elle avait été le grand centre d'attention de Rogue, jamais il avait approché un enfant d'aussi près. Elle avait fait son émerveillement. Il avait suivi toute ses peurs et l'avais consolé. Jamais autant que Dumbledore, mais très proche. Mais, il devait l'avouer, au début, il ne la voyait que comme une Tristesse, une ennemis. Il avait cédé a la petite quand elle lui avait demandé si il voulait joué à la poupée avec elle. Mais, plus elle vieillissait, plus il se demandait : « Est-ce qu'une petite fille, si je l'aimais plus que je le croyais ? »  
  
Quand Maguy fut en âge d'aller à Poudlard, Dumbledore pensa qu'il était plus préférable qu'elle aille étudier à Beaubâton et qu'elle reviendrait pendant les vacances d'été. Donc, Maguy eut une enfance très heureuse et Rogue un désir grandissant envers la jeune fille de maintenant 15 ans. Après de longue heures de discution, elle parvint , enfin, à convaincre Dumbledore de l'accepter à Poudlard (il était temps, sinon, j'aurais d'l'air de quoi, avec mon histoire, hein?). 


	2. Chapitre 1: Une annonce qui boulverse

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf Mag et l'histoire.  
  
Chapitre 1: Une annonce qui boulverse  
  
Donc, Maguy va rentré à l'école Poudlard. Maguy avait de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'aux reins, des yeux vert pétillants, qui, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était en rien malheureuse, avait cette lueure de tristesse. Sa bouche était magnifique et d'un rouge, comme les roses. Elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Surprenons donc les pensé de Rogue en voyant Maguy rentré pour souper: {{Quel a grandit !! Qu'elle est belle! Avec ses grand yeux vert et ses magnifique cheveux noir. Avec sa peau satiné, on dirait un ange. Comme j'aimerais avoir sa peau contre la mienne. Sa bouche rouge cerise est si belle. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle soit dans mon lit. Il fut soudainement interrompu par la fille de ses fantasmes :  
  
Severus, tu voudrais mon remontré la potion de ratatinage, j'ai oublié, dit Maguy, dans le fond, elle la connaissait par-c?ur, mais elle voulait lui parlé seul à seul.  
  
euh.. oui, dit il, tiré de ses rêveries, bien sûr, Mag.  
  
Il mangèrent donc en silence, du moin, Severus mangea en silence. Maguy leur raconta sa vie à Beaubâton, et les professeurs lui donnèrent des nouvelles de Poudlards. Elle venait d'arriver d'un voyage en Afrique du Sud. Puis, le soupé prit fin. Maguy retrouva Rogue dans les cachots. Rogue, la regardait, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux tombaient cascade sur ses épaules, elle n'avait qu'un seul défaut, à ses yeux, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop au Gryfondor. Maguy rompit le silence en disant:  
  
Tu parais songeur Severus, tes yeux sont tellement étrange quand tu me regarde, y a t'il quelque chose que tu veux me dire?  
  
Le professeur était perdu dans ses pensés, il la voulait, il voulait sa peau contre lui. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle lui parlait.  
  
- Euh.oui, non, je ne sais pas. enfin. béguéya-t-il, se demandant s'il allait lui annoncer ou non, il choisit de ne rien lui dire, histoire d'avoir plus de préparation, la prochaine fois, enfin. non.  
  
Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, dit-elle, un sourire et l'air pas très convaincu, en lui donnant un bec sur la joue. Et., dit-il, hésitant, la potion ?  
  
Tu as oublié le signal, dit-elle en s'éloignant ?  
Oublier le signal ? Impossible. Il le connaissait par c?ur. Il se souvenait même des circonstances dans lesquels il avait été inventé. C'était par un après-midi pluvieux et ennuyant dans lequel Maguy s'ennuyait énormément. Il en avait profité pour lui apprendre une ou deux potions. La veille, il lui avait montré la potion de Ratatinage. Elle avait trouvé ça tellement facile qu'elle avait décidé que se serait un signal pour quand ils voudraient se parler seul à seul.  
  
Il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'aller ce coucher, et sur ce, se coucha et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, Maguy était survolté, c'était la rentré ! ! ! Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle fit ses valises 10 fois, rangea puis sortie ses robes un nombre innombrable de fois, plaça puis déplaça puis replaça les tableaux du premier étage. Elle s'attaquait au deuxième étage lorsqu'elle entendit Rogue dire :  
  
Ton parrain t'appelle.  
  
Merci, répondit elle en partant vers le bureau de son cher parrain.  
  
Rendu dans son bureau, elle vit que son parrain avait l'air préocuper. Elle le laissa parlé, mais elle avait peur qu'il l'envoit à Beaubâton, finalement. C'est alors qu'Albus Dumbledore respira puis dit : J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, à propos de ta famille.  
  
D'accord, dit elle, résigné.  
  
Je crois, dit il, que tu es assez vieille pour comprendre. Bon, commençons : ta mère était quelqu'un de très bien, malgré le fait qu'elle eut un amour un peu. comment dire. bizarre. Ta mère était une Serpentard.  
  
Oui, et après, ça ne m'empêche pas de les détester.  
  
Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle avait trompé Danny avec Voldemort, ils ont eu un enfant, toi. Puis elle l'a dit a Danny et il t'a adopter. Donc (NdA : petite Parodie de Star Wars sur ce bout) : Voldemort est ton père.  
  
NON !!!!!!!!  
  
Maguy sortie du bureau ébranlé, elle avait la journée pour s'en remettre. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et pleura. Rogue vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard, la jeune fille pleurait et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il lui annonça que tous les professeurs étaient au courant. Même l'organisateur d'activité, Sirius Black, qui avait été innocenté, au cours de l'été. Maguy ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
  
Tous ???!!!!  
  
Oui, répondit Rogue avec l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe, enfin, non le nouveau professeur de DCFM n'est pas au courant, il arrive aujourd'hui même.  
  
C'est qui, demanda Maguy, en essayant d'oublier son père, allez, dit le moi, tu me l'as toujours dit !!  
  
Je ne peux, dit Rogue avec un sourire face à l'infantilité de Maguy, avant, je pouvais, tu n'allais pas à Poudlard, maintenant, c'est un secret.  
  
Maguy sourit et Rogue partit. Maguy décida de se préparer mentalement à la rentré que vous saurez au prochain chapitre. 


	3. Chapitre 2: La rentré si vous avez un id...

Bon disclamer: Je me répète, l'histoire est à moi, Maguy est à moi, et le reste, à J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapitre 2:Malefoy apprend les origines  
  
Donc, Maguy a apprit qui est son père. Toute la journée, elle de cette nouvelle, ce qui ne fut pas très long, non que ce ne fut pas important, mais qu'elle s'en remit ou du moins, laissa son problème de côté, elle allait rentrer à Poudlard ! C'était humainement impossible de ne pas être excité lorsqu'on rentre à Poudlard. Aussi, elle s'amusa avec Sirius qui lui montra comment faire quelques pétards de son invention, au plus grand désarroi de Severus, qui était jaloux qu'elle rie, car souvenons-nous de ces sentiments envers Maguy, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
Après le dîner, Maguy pensa à la rumeur de la chambre des secrets, et après en avoir parlé avec son parrain, elle sut que c'était vrai. Elle se dit alors que si elle était la fille de Tom Elvis Jedusor, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose, et, durant l'année, elle n'aurait aucune pièce pour elle seule. Elle eut l'idée de voir si elle parlait fourchelangue pour avoir la chambre des secrets comme salle à elle seule, puisque seulement Lord Voldemort lui-même et Harry Potter pourraient rentrer. Mais, il fallait essayer avant tout et, devant le robinet de la toilette des filles menant à la chambre des secrets, elle fut dans un état d'excitation extrême (N.d.A : et il n'y a aucun sous-entendu) face à sa propre audace. Elle se concentra, imagina un serpent, puis dit : - Ouvre-toi, et il sortit un sifflement de serpent, elle jubilait face à sa capacité de pouvoir réaliser son projet.  
  
Le robinet s'ouvrit et un trou de la largeur d'un basilic s'ouvrit. Elle sauta dans la bouche béante et glissa jusqu'à la fin. Rendu en bas, elle vit une peau de serpent en décomposition, des murs de pierres gris délabrées, des toiles d'araignée un peu partout. Elle avança, tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur de voir quelqu'un. Sincèrement, elle avait que le basilic n'eut pond un ?uf avant sa mort. Une chance pour elle, quand elle prit son courage à deux mains et appela en fourchelangue le dangereux et immense serpent, rien n'arriva. En regardant le lugubre endroit, Maguy se dit que la décoration avait drôlement besoin d'être refaite. D'un coup de baguette magique, et d'une formule, elle changea les murs grisâtres et serpenté de fissure en murs toujours gris, mais sans fissure. Des toiles rouges et un divan étaient apparut contre un mur. Elle fit un foyer qui crachait des flammes douce et chaude. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce et l'eau avait disparue. La jeune Tristesse d'adoption ou la Jedusor de sang, regarda l'heure. Elle devait se dépêcher car les élèves allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle courut sans s'arrêter et devant l'entrer cria : - Accio éclaire de feu.  
  
Intérieurement, elle remercia Rogue de lui avoir acheté ce cadeau pour Noël dernier, ce balai allait si vite et son accélération était si merveilleuse, qu'elle fut rendue en moins de temps qu'il faille pour dire «choixpeau ». Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à McGonnagall qui la regarda l'air de dire : « Il était plus que temps » Maguy murmura un vague : - Désolée ! Puis, les premières années arrivèrent et Maguy se glissa entre eux et fut très discrète. Quand elle rentra dans la grande salle et que tous le monde s'étonnait devant le ciel magique, elle lui jeta un regard bref et s'assit en attendant la célèbre chanson du Choixpeau.  
  
Le trio était arriver et leur attention c'était porté sur cette fille, qui était trop grande pour être en première année et qui n'était nullement étonné par la majesté de Poudlard. Il la trouvait un peu trop blasée. Le Choixpeau avait terminé sa chanson et McGonnagall commençait à nommé les élèves : - Grimlingne Marci ! Le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard. - Gran Julie ! - Poussoufle, cria sans tarder le Choixpeau. La répartition continua sans grand Gryfondor, puis, rendu au T, McGonnagall nomma le nom que tous les professeurs attendaient : - Cette élève rentrera directement en cinquième année, pour des causes personnelles, elle n'a pas put venir avant cette année, Tristesse Maguy Maguy se rendit au Choixpeau angoissé. - Tiens, tiens. murmura le choixpeau à l'oreille de Maguy, tu ne ressemble pas aux Tristesse. - C'est que je n'en suis pas une, lui répondit Maguy. - C'est ce que je vois, rétorqua le choixpeau, tu es une. ne dis rien, oui. étonnant. ton père est Tom Elvis Jedusor et ta mère, Maria Minero. - C'est ça, dit Maguy, mais je refuse d'aller à Serpentard. - C'est dans ton sang, pourtant. - Je refuse, n'importe où mais pas là. - Très bien, alors prenons le chemin de ton c?ur, puis cria pour toute la salle, GRYFONDOR !  
  
Maguy rejoignit sa table et s'assit à côté du trio, puisqu'il n'avait de la place nul part ailleurs. Rendu à leur côté. Elle s'assit, puis Dumbledore commença son discoure de début d'année : - Bon début d'année à tous ! ! ! J'aimerais vous annoncer que, comme Sirius Black a été innocenté, il occupera un nouveau poste, celui d'organisateur d'activités, il s'occupera des fêtes et des sorties. Sur ordre du Premier ministre, monsieur Malefoy Fudge, Lucius, s'occupera des cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Sur ce, bon appétit ! Après avoir hué comme tout le monde, excepté les Serpentards, Maguy engagea la conversation. Elle regarda d'abord Ron et dit : - Ron Weasley ? Je suis Maguy Tristesse, mais ici, tout le monde m'appelle Mag. - Euh.répondit-il, enchanté. - Harry Potter, continua Maguy, et Hermione Granger, la meilleur de l'école ? Je suis Mag, comme je l'ai dit à Ron. - Salut, répondirent les deux principalement intéressé en ch?ur. - Euh. je ne comprends pas, dit Ron, tout le monde. Tu es nouvelle, comment ça, tout le monde ? - Ah, oui c'est vrai !!! Excuse-moi, dit-elle, tu ne savais pas que j'ai passé mon enfance à Poudlard, Dumbledore est mon parrain. - Quoi, sursauta Harry dont Maguy lui fit signe de parler juste beaucoup moins fort, Dumbledore est parrain ? - Si elle vient de le dire, répondit Hermione, mais, comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu à Poudlard avant ? - Je suis allé à Beaubâton, mon parrain pensait que ça serait mieux de même et après de longue négociation, j'ai réussit à le convaincre pour qu'il me laisse venir à Poudlard cette année, répondit la principale intéressée. - Tes parents sont morts, demanda Harry ? - Oui, et d'une certaine façon, répondit-elle, tu m'as sauvé la vie. - Ah oui, et comment, questionna Hermione ? - Ce cher Lord Voldemort, Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent, dit Maguy, voulait me tuer, moi aussi, mais j'étais chez Dumbledore, c'est à dire, ici, Voldemort a tué mes parents a tué les tiens, Harry, et voulait me tuer après. Comme il a perdu ses pouvoirs en voulant te tuer, tu m'as un peu sauver la vie. - Ah. répondit Ron, qui aurait bien aimé lui sauver la vie. - Donc, dit Harry, tu connais bien les profs ? - Oui, et je sais, dit Maguy avec un petit sourire, que Rogue n'est pas super avec les Gryfondors et ça va peut-être changer. - Comment, s'étonna Ron ? ? ! ! ! - C'est mon meilleur ami, dit Maguy, mon grand frère en quelque sorte. - Des goûts et des couleurs, on ne discute pas, répondit Hermione. - Tu habitais Poudlard quand tu étais petite, lui demanda Ron ? - Oui, et j'ai déjà «parlé » avec quelques anciens élèves, dont tes frères, les jumeaux, ils m'ont appris quelques tours.  
  
Les bavardages furent interrompus par Dumbledore qui annonça la faim du repas. Maguy échangea un regard avec Rogue, puis vint le rejoindre après avoir demandé à ses amis de l'attendre. Elle lui demanda s'il était déçu et il lui répondit que ce qui les unissait était plus fort que tout et qu'une maison ne changerait rien à leur lien. Soulagé, elle partit se coucher.  
  
Le lendemain, Maguy s'éveilla en très bonne forme. Elle s'habilla avec l'uniforme digne des Gryfondors, puis coiffa ses longs cheveux en une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule droite. Elle avait hâte à son premier cours, s'était celui de potion.  
  
Dix minutes avant le début du cours, Maguy parlait avec Ron, Hermione et Harry quand Drago Malefoy vint les interrompent : - Alors, comme ça, t'es nouvelle. Une sang-de-bourbe qu'on vient juste de découvrir les talents magique ? - Non, j'étais à Beaubâton, et, à ta place, je ne dirais pas ça, dit Maguy, parce que voilà le professeur Rogue. - Tu crois que le professeur va faire attention à une Gryfondore ? - Tu paris, répondit Maguy en le regardant hargneusement ?  
  
Puis, Maguy marcha vers le professeur détesté de la plupart des Gryfondors et dit : - Professeur, Drago Malefoy m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe. - Très bien, dit le professeur, une retenue pour monsieur Malefoy. - Mais, c'est faux, dit Drago, je n'ai jamais dit cela ! - Mentiriez-vous, par hasard, répondit Rogue, voudriez-vous une autre retenue ? - Non, merci professeur.  
  
Le professeur commença son cour et fut, à l'étonnement de tous, très indulgent envers les Gryfondors, même envers ce maladroit de Neville Londubat. Il accorda des points pour Gryfondors lorsque Maguy donnait une bonne réponse, lorsque Hermione donnait les réponses, et même lorsque que Harry donna une réponse. Maguy regarda Malefoy d'un air « j'ai gagné », et Malefoy décida de la détester plus, vraiment plus que Potter. À la pause, il attendit Maguy puisqu'elle avait parlé avec le professeur. - Alors, dit Drago, tu ne m'as pas répondu et quand Drago Malefoy pose une question, on répond ! T'es une Sang-de-bourbe qu'on vient de découvrir ? - Non, vraiment pas, dit Maguy, je suis une Tristesse, la fille de Danny Tristesse, ancien Gryfondor, et de Maria Minero, ancienne Serpentard. - Quoi, s'étonna le pauvre et minable Malefoy, t'es la fille d'une SERPENTARD et d'un GRYFONDOR, il y a déjà eu des couples de ce genre ? - J'aimerais bien te répondre, répondit la jeune fille d'un air faussement désolé, mais, tu comprends, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler avec un minable de ton genre. Sur ce, elle partit.  
  
- Tu viens de déclarer la guerre, Tristesse, murmura le malheureux Malefoy qui venait d'être collé par le professeur qui était aussi le directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue, je vais prendre ma vengeance en DCFM.  
  
Et le garçon partit, non sans être intriguer par cette fille et par ses origines.  
  
En DCFM, plus tard : - Donc, je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ferais l'appel et répondez vite parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Donc : Granger Hermione - Présente Et il continua, il sourit au nom de son fils, grimaça au nom de Potter, puis. : - Tristesse Maguy - Présente Lucius continua à faire les présences, trouvant étrange, puisqu'il connaissait les parents de Maguy, que Maria s'était mariée avec un Gryfondor. Lucius commença alors son cours d'une manière très froide envers les Gryfondors et montrant très nettement son futur favoritisme envers les gens de sa maison. Puis, il parla des loups-garous. - Maintenant, dit-il, j'aimerais qu'on me dise quels sont les signaux qui permettent de savoir si une personne est ou non, un loup-garou. - Hermione leva évidemment la main - Mademoiselle Granger ? - Les principaux signaux sont, dit-elle sur un air de dictionnaire, la lune, je vous explique, la semaine de la pleine lune le loup-garou va donner l'impression qu'il est malade. Aussi, il n'aura rien en argent. - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous donner la réponse à ce tas d'ignorant ? - Bien sûr, les principaux signaux sont, la lune, je vous explique, la semaine de la pleine lune le loup-garou va donner l'impression qu'il est malade. Aussi, il n'aura rien en argent. - Parfait, prenez ça en note, et je donne 15 points à Serpentard.  
  
Tous les Gryfondors furent indigner face à l'imminente injustice et le trop grand favoritisme que le professeur avait démontré. Maguy, elle aussi indignée, décida de prendre la parole et prit un ton poli : - Professeur, je crois qu'il y a une erreur. - Pourquoi, dites-vous ça, répondit le professeur d'un air doucereux ? - C'est que, vous avez dit que ce que Malefoy a dit était excellent alors qu'il a répété exactement ce que Hermione a dit, répondit Maguy Tristesse. - Je préfère, dit-il, donnez les points aux Serpentards, et de toute façon, de quel droit contestez-vous ma manière d'enseigner ? - Depuis, professeur, dit-elle en essayant de garder son sang-froid, que vous ne respectez pas le règlement du code du professeur, qui interdit de faire du favoritisme envers un élève de sa famille. - Et vous les connaissez mieux que moi, et lui murmura à l'oreille puisqu'il était maintenant à côté d'elle, vous vous trahiriez pour quelques points ? Je sais ce que Dumbledore vous a dit, le moins d'élèves possibles doivent être au courant de votre enfance à Poudlard, et reprit plus haut, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard des plus noir qui donna des frissons à Lucius : - Une retenue à Mademoiselle Tristesse pour s'être pensé supérieur à un professeur.  
  
Et le cours passa, très lentement, les élèves prenaient des notes de cours et la plupart des élèves furent contents d'entendre la cloche sonner. - Je vous rejoins bientôt, pour le dîner, disons, dit Maguy en traînant des pieds pour savoir quelle retenue elle aurait. En rentrant dans le bureau du professeur, elle prit un grand respire et ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace en voyant le fils de Lucius, Drago, celui-ci fit de même. - Alors, on se croit supérieur à un professeur, commença Lucius, je vais vous enlever cette mauvaise habitude, ce soir vous cirerez, à la manière Moldu, les coupe en argent de la salle des trophées. Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais, j'aimerais une lettre d'excuse. - Oui, bien sûr monsieur, dit Maguy, avec la lueur d'insolence qui régnait dans ses yeux depuis le début du cours. Elle sortit et alla dîner alors que Drago parla avec son père : - Père, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez les Tristesses, ou plus précisément, Maria et Danny Tristesse. - Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ? - Pour pouvoir humilier la Tristesse. -Bien.  
  
C'est alors que Lucius dit ce qu'il savait au sujet de cette famille, et quand Drago vit que Maguy ne ressemblait pas à son père, il commença de ,longue recherche, convaincu qu'il découvrirait le vrais père biologique de cette dernière. 


	4. Chapitre 3: Le temps d'une retenue

Re everybody! Ça me fait plaisir de vous présenter ce chapitre! Disclaimer: Je me répète, rien est à moi, sauf le concept de l'histoire et  
Maguy. Review please!!!!!!  
Désir pour un être cher: Chapitre trois: Le temps d'une retenue  
  
Durant le cours de métamorphose, Maguy n'écoutait que peu ou plutôt, n'écoutais pas du tout, et lorsque le professeur McGonnagall lui posa une question, elle répondit instentément, alors que Drago, qui avait écouté, ne sut répondre. Cela l'enrageait, elle était insolente envers lui et le surpassait en tout. En plus, le professeur Severus Rogue était gentil et aimable avec elle !! Heureusement, il avait prit un de ses cheveux et allait pouvoir savoir les vrais parents de Tristesse, puisque après plusieurs recherche, il avait découvert que Danny Tristesse n'était pas le vrai père de Maguy. En plus, ce qui mettait notre cher Malefoy en rogne, c'était que le trio infernal, Granger, Weasley et Potter, avait maintenant quatrième membre, Tristesse. Si Maguy ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, elle n'y allait pas de main morte pour se moquer d'un certain Malefoy, en l'occurrence, LUI, Drago Malefoy et ça lui était insupportable. Maguy lui fit un petit sourire insupportable et intérieurement, il craqua, non ! Il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible, non, il ne pouvait pas, oui, elle était jolie, mais non, cela ne pouvait pas !  
  
Maguy Tristesse regarda Malefoy et sourit, elle venait encore de gagner. Elle savait déjà tout de la métamorphose des animaux en objets. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un regard encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Il lui sourit méchamment, elle sourit intérieurement, non, ça ne se pouvait pas, il la haïssait, elle le haïssait, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il était toujours méchant envers elle, même si . Non ! Elle se moquait de lui à chaque fois qu'il se moquait d'elle et c'était souvent lui qui commençait à l'insulter, la seule chose qui faisait que c'était elle qui lui en bouchait un coin, c'était le fait qu'elle réponde des choses remplit de sarcasme et cela le blessaient énormément, mais elle, elle ne le savait pas. La cloche vint interrompe ses pensées et elle sortie de la classe. Maguy devait aller en retenue, avec Drago Malefoy, l'horreur. Elle arriva à la salle des trophées, Drago était déjà arrivé et il l'attendait avec un sourire inhabituel : - Alors, en retard, Tristesse ? - Non, mais, on voit que tes cours 101 pour apprendre l'heure ne font pas effets, vas-tu devoir suivre des cours de rattrapage ? - Tais-toi ! ! ! ! J'ai une question, qui est ton vrai père ? - Danny Tristesse. - TU MENS ! ! ! Je le sais que ce n'est pas ton vrai père, sur ce, Maguy s'inquiéta un peu, dis-moi la vérité. À moins que ton parrain ne te l'as pas dis et que tu l'ignores. Contente d'avoir une porte de secoure, Maguy enchaîna : - Tu sais, Malefoy, il y a un endroit pour les gens comme toi, c'est St- Mangouste. Arrête de divaguer, je suis une vraie Tristesse, elle sentait son sang latin monter, elle allait frapper. - Tu ne veux pas dire ? Bien, dans ce cas là, boit ! - Non, cria Maguy ! ! ! Puis, en lui tordant les poignets, il la fit tourner et elle arriva en dessous de sa bouche, il la regarda, sourit, puis dit : - Tu sais que tu es jolie, c'est dommage que je doive te forcer et te faire mal. - Tu n'es pas si mal, toi aussi ! Arrête, tu me fais mal, lâche-moi, pleurnicha Maguy, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur ! ! - Tu vas boire ? - Jamais ! Elle tourna alors ses poignets, ce qui la fit grimacer puis se retourna, il se tordait maintenant les poignets et s'était plutôt douloureux. Il fut obligé de lui lâcher les poignets et elle en profita pour aller au fond de la salle. Elle sourit comme à son habitude, avec un brin d'insolence, il ricana, ils se regardèrent puis, pour rompre le silence, il lança : - Tu joues à chat ? - À quoi bon, tu ne m'attraperas jamais, rapidement, Maguy se rapprocha et d'un coup de pied, renversa le breuvage que Malefoy tenait toujours, le liquide se répandit sur le plancher, avec la même rapidité, elle s'éloigna.  
  
- Non, tu n'avais pas le droit ! - Pourquoi ? - La réponse «parce que » te suffira pour l'instant. Puis, d'un murmure, il lança un sort qui empêcha Maguy de bouger.  
  
Il l'a rejoignit et la prit par la taille, leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient tout vu. Les yeux verts de Maguy avaient lu le désir dans les yeux bleu de Drago. Drago avait lu toute l'innocence de Maguy, toute l'innocence mais en même temps, le désir, le message qu'elle disait, le fait qu'elle veuille, après deux jours de connaissance, qu'Il la fasse grandir. Ils voulaient. Puis, cette seconde prit fin. Lentement Drago annula le sort qu'il lui avait lancé, Maguy resta près de lui. Elle ne bougea pas, lentement, elle approcha sa tête, puis Drago fit la même chose. Leurs lèvres se sellèrent, puis d'un coup, une romance commença. Drago lui posa une question à l'oreille, puis elle sourit. Il était tenace. Tout doucement elle commença son histoire et arriva au bout où Drago voulait en venir : - . Puis avant la rentré, j'ai su que ma mère était partagée entre deux amours, au début elle trompait mon père avec Tom E. Jedusor mais elle finit par ne plus l'aimer et rompit. Mais ce qu'il se passa c'est que ma mère était enceinte et le géniteur n'était pas mon père, c'était Jedusor. Quand mon «père » l'apprit, il m'adopta avec ma mère et il moururent un ans plus tard. - Et qui est Tom E. Jedusor ? - Un Serpentard qui est passé à l'école il y a cinquante-trois ans et qui est toujours vivant et que tout le monde déteste ou presque et dont personne ne prononce le nom. - Ce n'est tout de même pas. Alors, tu devrais être à Serpentard ! - Oui mais, il faut croire que je ressemble au Gryfondor. - Ton père le sait ? - Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Ce fut alors Lucius qui arriva et lorsqu'il les vit assit en train de ne rien faire, il sentit l'occasion de pouvoir humilier la jeune fille. Il cria : - TRISTESSE ! ! ! ! Vous êtes en retenue, et non en détente veuillez faire votre travail, sinon. Sinon quoi ? Dit le professeur Rogue, avec un sourire. Votre cher enfant ne travaille pas, lui non plus. Allez les jeunes, la retenue est finit, allez dormir !  
  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre, donc, comment est-ce ? Pour le prochain chapitre, j'aimerais au minimum un review, siouplait ! 


	5. Jalousie

Disclamer : RALUT !!!!! RA VA ? Bon, je me répète.. Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et ma chère Maguy. Sniffff, à mon plus grand désarroi !!!  
  
Chapitre quatre : Jalousie  
  
Ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à la salle commune de Maguy et devant la porte, elle sourit dit le mot de passe et voulu partir mais Drago la rattrapa par le bras et fît la moue : - C'est tout, même pas un baiser pour la nuit, dit-il ? - Gourmand, lui répondit-elle mais elle l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassaient doucement lorsque Harry sortit de la salle commune et les surpris, en train de s'embrasser. - Quoi, Malefoy, lâche-la !!! - Harry, cria presque Maguy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? - Bye Mag, à demain, j'crois qu'il faut que je me sauve, dit Drago. - Je t'attendais, moi et les autres, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? - Je, j'embrassais Drago. - Il ne t'a pas forcée ? - Non. - MAIS T'EST FOLLE ! Dit Harry en la secouant, C'EST UN SERPENTARD, PIRE, UN MALEFOY ! - MAIS JE L'AIME, MERDE ! Harry la fit rentrer dans la salle commune et expliqua la situation aux deux autres. - Bon, écoutez, vous n'êtes pas, dit Maguy, obligé de l'aimer, je ne vous oblige même pas de lui parler. Laissez-moi juste l'aimer, c'est d'accord ? - Ouais, mais s'il te fait du mal. marmonna Harry, suivi de Ron. - Bye, je dois y aller. - Pour voir ton AAAAAMMMMOOOOOUUUUURRREUUUX, (NdA : Hommage à ma chère amie Do) plaisanta Hermione, en regardant bizarrement Ron. - Oui, c'est ça.  
  
Maguy parti et se retrouva devant la salle commune des Serpentards en moins de deux, grâce à toutes sortes de passage secret et de couloir quelconque. « Merde, pensa-t-elle, c'est quoi leur mot de passe ? Allons, réfléchie, Sév' te l'a dit, c'est. Serpentilla ? Naaaan, Blood?(NdA : mot de passe poche, je sais, no comments!) C'est ça! »  
  
- Blood. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se rendit compte que, number one, elle avait les couleurs de Gryfondor, number two Drago était entouré des deux gorilles qui lui servait de garde du corps. Comment attirer son attention ? D'un coup de baguette, son uniforme prit les couleurs de Serpentard, décidément, le vert n'était pas sa couleur, et rentra. Ce qui, pensait-elle, était stupide les deux gorilles, puisqu'il n'avait qu'eux et son amour dans la salle commune, la reconnaître sûrement (NDA : Pauvre Mag, elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient stupides, les gorilles.) elle s'avança et fit exprès de renverser une chaise pour faire du bruit. Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent, Crabbe et Goyle furent surpris mais ne reconnurent pas la Gryfondore, et Malefoy devint livide. - Oupss, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. Je voulais parler à .. Est-ce qu'elle devait dire Drago ou Malefoy, Malefoy pour le devoir de Métamorphose, je n'ai rien compris, tu voudrais m'aider ? - Drago, demanda Crabbe, tu la connais ? - Oui, répondit-il lentement, tu ne te souviens pas, c'est Émy, la fille qui vient toujours me demander de l'aide. - Émy. questionna Goyle ? Puis en voyant l'air exaspéré que prenait Drago, les deux sbires dirent précipitamment : - Oui, oui, Émy ! Salut ! Drago se leva et, comme il était préfet, l'amena dans sa chambre. - Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, lui dit-il inquiet ? On aurait pu te prendre ou quelqu'un aurait pu te reconnaître. Tu aurais été renvoyé, tu te rends compte ? - Oui, mais tu avais deux imbéciles, et puis calme-toi. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit plus calmement. - Et Potter ? - C'est arrangé, relaxe. - Et Weas. il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Maguy l'embrassa. Il répondit au baisé soudain et elle se retira. - Tais-toi, tout est correct. Tu es tendu, assieds-toi là. Une fois qu'il fut assis, elle commença un massage pour le détendre. D'un coup on entendit Pansy crié « DRAAAAKICHOOOUU (NDA : Pauv' Drago.) ouvre- moi, il paraît que tu es avec une autre fille !!!!!! » - Oh ! Merde ! Qui lui a vendu la mèche, dit Drago, Mag, Pansy n'est pas totalement stupide, change ton apparence. - D'accord. D'un coup de baguette ses cheveux devinrent bruns noirs et ses yeux vert foncés. Pansy ouvrit la porte et cria : - C'est avec elle ! Tu dors avec elle. On ne sait même pas qui elle est ! - C'est Émy, répondit Drago, énervé, Émy, il regarda Maguy qui bougeait les lèvres pour lui faire comprendre un mot, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Drago, Minero, Émy Minero. Tu sais, la fille toujours dans son coin. Tu m'emmerdes, je ne sors pas avec elle et de toute façon, elle est bien plus intéressante - Oui, elle, dit Pansy, pour elle Drago avait toujours raison.  
  
Pansy prit Maguy par le bras et l'emmena devant Crabbe. - C'est elle que vous avez vu, dit Pansy, c'est elle Émy ? - Euh, Crabbe ne la reconnaissait pas, oui, oui.  
  
Maguy se détacha de Pansy et Pansy courut dans la chambre de Drago pour lui faire une crise. Pendant se temps, Maguy s'assit et attendit sous le regard étonné de Crabbe. Lorsque Pansy sortit enfin de la chambre de Drago, en larme, elle rentra pour une deuxième fois. - Alors, où en étions-nous rendu, questionna Mag ? - Oui, bonne nuit, sur ce Drago l'embrassa.  
  
Maguy s'éloigna et lui murmura bonne nuit. Après elle partit et rendu dans la salle commune de sa maison, reprit son apparence et parti se coucher. Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore prit la parole : - J'aimerais que la personne qui rentre dans la salle commune des autres cesse immédiatement, il lança un regard perçant sur Maguy et Drago, sous peine de conséquence, merci! Maguy se senti rougir quelque peut et décida de faire savoir à tout le monde sa relation avec Drago. Elle se leva, alla vers la table des Serpentards, sous le regard étonné de tout le monde, sauf Hermione, Harry et Ron. En fait, même Malefoy était étonné de se qu'elle faisait. Maguy le regarda dans les yeux et il comprit. (NdA : Oui, ils comprennent beaucoup par les yeux, ce couple. ) Il se leva aussi et Maguy dit à voix normale : - Bon matin, Dray. Il l'embrassa et répondit : - Bon matin mon Ange. Tout le monde les regarda, ébahit, Pansy partit pleuré dans son coin, les deux épais de service (NdA : Pas besoin de dire qui c'est ? Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est Crabbe et Goyle) et Severus Rogue, maître incontesté des Potion, amoureux secret de Maguy, devint blanc, puis vert, puis rouge, et s'en alla fulminer dans son bureau. Les Data acceptèrent la nouvelle sans trop de mauvaise foie, mais les Serpentards furent indigné, surtout Malefoy Père. Maguy, qui avait remarqué la disparition de son grand ami, et Dray, qui avait vue que son « cher » père voulait lui parler, quittèrent la Grande Salle puis, après un dernier baiser, se séparèrent. Maguy courut jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et entre en trombe, il avait l'air tellement furieux qu'il lui faisait peur. - Sev, ça va ? - Non ! - Qu'est qu'il y a ? - Tu n'as pas pensé à moi ! Tu n'as pas pensé à mes sentiments !!! Maguy eut un sourire timide : - Oui, mais même si je sort avec Drago, je t'aimerai pareille ! - Oui, mais pas comme JE le veux ! Maguy fut paralysé face à la déclaration, le professeur en profita pour lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'excusa précipitamment : - Désolé Mag. - Non, ça va. on va rester ami ? - Si. Mais, attention, si jamais il te fait quoi que se soit je te promet qu'il sera renvoyé. - D'accord. Elle partie alors dans une direction, non totalement inconnue du professeur mais assez vague, sachant que le château était assez vaste (NdA : Nan, pô vrai! J'aime me moque de tte les bêtise que j'écris.)  
  
**** **** Pendant ce temps, bureau de Malefoy Père **** **** **** **** **** **** - Fils! Comment as-tu pus ? C'est une Gryffondore! - Père, cela n'a rien à voir ! Je l'aime ! Le « Père » (NdA : « Père » parce qu'un vrai père aime ses enfants, je crois, ou du moins, est assez ouvert d'esprit pour les laisser aimé la personne qu'ils aiment) en question lui donna une gifle : - Mais on s'en fiche ! Son père était un sang-de-bourbe (NdA : Mugblood) Tu ne peux pas l'aimé ! Un Malefoy n'as jamais de sentiment, criait-il, prends donc cette poufiasse de Parkinson, au moins elle a le sang TOTALLEMENT PUR, ELLE ! - Mais ELLE N'A PAS DE CERVEAU, ELLE ! - Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! - De toute façon, Tristesse n'est pas son vrai père. - Hein? -Merde, je suis foutu ! - Qui est son père ? - Secret ! Malefoy père fit apparaître du véritaserum (NdA : D'on ne sait ou, no comments !) et força son fils à n'en boire. Drago, impuissant, lui débita toute l'histoire, et lorsque l'effet fut fini, et qu'il vit son père partir, il vit l'énorme gaffe qu'il avait faite. Il se précipita donc vers. . Enfin, il ne savait pas ou, lorsqu'un hibou, rentra par la fenêtre proche et lui donna une lettre : (NdA, ce qui est en guillemet est la lettre, elle est aussi en italique, mais suis pas sûre que ça apparaisse.) « Cher Dray, Comme je pouvais pas rentré comme je le voulais chez toi, j'ai été voir mon parrain. Celui-ci offre des chambres pour les couples. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait ! La chambre est tout proche des dongeon, la rouje et verte, je t'y attends !  
  
Ton Ange,  
  
Xxxxx » Il sourit, elle était maligne ! Il se dirigea donc vers da chambre et y rencontra le professeur Rogue, il lui donna un papier, décidément, c'était la journée du courier! (NdA : Même affaire) « Mr. Malefoy, Si jamais VOUS faites quoique ce soit à MA Mag, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. Si vous tenez à rester en sa compagnie, faites-y attention. SS » Le papier disparut, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Il décida de se porter malade et de ne pas aller à aucun cour, il envoya pour faire le message, les deux cons. (NdA : Crabbe et Goyle)  
  
Fini!!!! Vous avez aimé ? Alors, for the next chapter. Comment Voldy prendra la nouvelle ? Est-ce que Mag rencontrera son papa ? Est-ce que j'aurai un review??? 


	6. Note

Désolé, ce n'est pas un chapitre 5. J'ai juste une panne total et j'arrête la fic. Merci à pour les reviews. J'aime les commentaires. Je dit donc, dsl @+  
  
Mag 


End file.
